Fireforce
Biography: Fireforce was founded in August 2008 by former Double Diamond members Flype and Erwin. They were joined by Joeri Brion (Guitars), Metalpat (Bass) and THB (Drums). In februari 2009 the band entered the studio to record a 4 song EP which was produced by Mystic Prophecy singer RD Liapakis... The 4 song EP finally led them to a record deal with 7hard records from Germany. The recordings were done under the supervision of RD Liapakis and engineer Christian Schmid in the Music Factory Prophecy Studio's in Kempten/Germany. At this time, there was already a line-up change. Steve Deleu (Guitars) and Tom Heijnen (Drums) replaced Joeri and THB. The result of the recordings, MARCH ON, was released on 25 March 2011...the metal will rage on! Steve left the band in 2011 to join Blaze Bayley and was replaced by Marcus "Rooky" Forstbauer who stayed untill 2012, Metalpat was replaced by Geert Van Dyck and Christophe De Combe became their new skinsman. In 2013 the final line-up was: Flype (Vocals), Erwin (Guitars), Yves Vermeersch (Guitars), Geert Van Dyck (Bass), Christophe De Combe (Drums). The recordings of the new album started in march 2013 with the same productionteam as before...the band signed a new record deal with Limb Music from Germany and the release of their second album, Deathbringer, was set on 20 June 2014. The videoclip "Deathbringer" was released on the net by Limb Music on 15 May 2014. Prior to the release of the album, the second video "Highland Charge", was released on 19 June 2014. Just before the release of Deathbringer, drummer Christophe De Combe resigned for personal reasons and guitarist Yves Vermeersch stepped back because he couldn't be there for a full 100% for the band. In August 2014, Sepp Coeck became the new drummer and Thierry van der Zanden the new sologuitarist. This didn't really work and after the tour with Mystic Prophecy and Crystal Tears in October, Sepp was fired and a "reborn" Christophe returned to the band in December 2014. After two months it was clear that Christophe wasn't reborn at all and before he could be fired by the band for his deceitful behavior, he abandoned ship. Patrick Sacré was found as new skinsman and this new line-up proved to be the best ever. Lots of great concerts were played in 2015 and 2016. Patrick Sacré stepped back due to health issues and was replaced by Jonas Sanders (Propain) for the recordings for the third Fireforce album in the last part of 2016... That album was called "Annihilate The Evil" and was released on September 1st, 2017. Before that, Geert Van Dyck left the band because he wanted to be more in charge and this wasn't tolerated by the others. The band found very quick a new bassist: Serge Bastaens http://www.fireforceband.com ---- The "Deathbringer" clip: http://youtu.be/N327vIiyNWY The "Highland Charge" clip: Line Up: Flype - vocals Erwin Suetens - guitars Thierry van der Zanden - guitars Serge Bastaens - bass Jonas Sanders - drums Fireforce_logo.jpg|Band's logo Fireforce bandpic.jpg|The "March On" line up Fireforce - March on.jpg FF-1.jpeg|Deathbringer cover FF 30-07-2014 grouppic with logo.jpg|The august 2014 line up FF-Photo1.jpg|The "Deathbringer" line-up Bandpic.jpg|The Current Line-up ---- Category:Bands